skyefandomcom-20200214-history
Skye
Synopsis The world of Skye exists in two dimensions: the physical realm which is the home of mortals, and the demonic realms that contain immortal entities called demons. In prehistoric times, the scattered clans of humans across the continents of Skye learned to perform certain rituals that would and individual to a demon. Each ritual performed granted the human a fraction of the demon’s power, giving the individual a better chance at survival against the vicious wilds of Skye- and an edge over other humans. Despite this, the choice to bond was left entirely to the demon, leaving the human with no control over the strength or identity of the demon that chose to form its contract with him or her. As bonding with demons became more and more common, the art of using a demon’s power became known as Shaping. Likewise, the lucky individuals who bonded with demons more powerful than the rest became the most powerful leaders and dictators of human civilization. For thousands of years, empires rose and fell, wars were fought and lost, and people were born and died. As time took its path, four allied human kings seeked to acquire ultimate power by forcibly binding themselves to the most powerful demon lords in existence. However, the hearts of mankind are easily corrupted by the promise of power, and the four allies turned on each other. The ensuing war brought the greatest devastation to Skye that mankind had ever seen. A dark age of chaos and discord for centuries until four civilizations with their own distinct cultures gradually came faded into existence. These four kingdoms are the militaristic Empire of Dal Riata, the feudal Kingdom of Sarapang, the resilient Tribes of Heibai, and the isolated Republic of Waconda. Each nation has its own goals and needs, and fighting is not uncommon between their borders when none of them are busy innovating their technological renaissance. Still, each country secretly holds out hope for one tiny beacon of one secret wild card that could shift control of Skye into their favor... Climate and Geography The climate of Skye is logical and diverse. There are two main continents and one holds an entire country, so there is no need to individual name both landmasses. The main continent to the East is nearly quadrouple the size of its companion to the west. This main landmass has a diverse geography and climate. The northern regions of Skye are populated by snow, ice, glaciers, and evergreen forests. The climate here is barren and harsh, leading to few people being able to settle here. The cold would creep further south, but the giant mountain range known as the Razor's Edge prevents the cool air from moving further. As a bonus, the Razor's Edge acts as a natural barrier between the northern and central regions of Skye. The central regions of Skye are warm and a stark contrast to the norther regions. Along Skye's equator is a multitude of jungles and forests, and this is also the most densely populated region of Skye thanks to the fertile growing conditions. The line between middle Skye and south Skye is generally fuzzier than the barrier between the middle and north. Still, the deep middle and deep south are vastly different areas. Middle Skye is also home to the desert known as No Man's Land, which is claimed by none of the kingdoms due to its harshness. Southern Skye is a temperate climate. It has some forests, but the majority of its climate is plains and open fields. One of the biggest features of southern Skye is the Heartless Sea, a great ocean that connects the middle and souther regions. This sea is a hub for trade and conquest, and it is the very cradle of civilization across Skye Kingdoms and Cultures Technology History Miscellaneous